Care to Explain?
"Care to Explain?" is the sixth level in the award-winning video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Consisting of only one scene, it consists of a briefing and a visit to the training facility in preparation of the upcoming mission. Briefing Congratulations. You have failed again. Although the circumstances were certainly extraordinary in this case, don't expect much sympathy from command. UNITY cannot afford failures, however justifiable. Plot Summary In the briefing room, Mr. Smith is furious that yet another mission has been botched and remarks that he always knew that sending a woman on a job like this would end in disaster. Mr. Jones is less critical and gets straight to business: Customs officials have spotted suspicious looking chemical containers on a Finnish cargo freighter in Hamburg. Noting that this could be a link to Dr. Schenker, Jones suspects that it's also very likely that the kidnappers not only know about Schenker's research, but are also planning to make use of it. Archer provides a detailed profile on Magnus Armstrong and concludes that it is very likely that he's working for H.A.R.M. For her next mission, Archer is sent to Hamburg to meet up with Tom Goodman, an American operative, who is to be her new partner and "supervisor" from now on. He will provide her with further instructions on how to follow up on this new lead. Archer is a bit surprised at this as she had heard that "Tom Goodman died in Amsterdam..." Mr. Jones explains that he managed to survive thanks to his resourcefulness. Following Archer's departure, Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones have a short discussion about her performance so far. Smithy argues that she is an incompetent "liability". Mr. Jones on the other hand is determined he knows what he's doing and is convinced that "a woman's touch is exactly what we need on this one". Archer proceeds to the training facility to learn about the latest gadget designed for her, a Perfume bottle holding Sleeping Gas. Memorable quotes Mr Jones: "It's quite probable that things will get worse before they get better." Mr Smith: "I don't see how that's possible." References Airplane • Amsterdam • Cate Archer • Bicycle • Briefcase Rocket Launcher • Chemical Containers • Demolitions • Dutch Police Force • Finland • France • Freighter • Germany • Glasgow • Grenade • Hamburg • H.A.R.M. • Horse • KGB • Leon • London • Magnus Armstrong • Mine • Mr. Jones • Mr. Smith • New York • Otto Schenker • Perfume • Sabotage • Santa • Sapper • Scotland • SJR Mapmakers Inc • Sleeping Gas • Thief • Tokyo • Tom Goodman • Train • United States • UNITY • West Germany • World War II Trivia * Although she never actually got a glimpse of him in the previous mission, Cate is still able to identify her attacker as Magnus Armstrong. * It is not clear in what way the chemical containers are a link to Dr. Schenker, although they do strongly resemble the ones seen in the research facility in Berlin by Night. * This is the first instance in which a character mentions the fact that "Tom Goodman died in Amsterdam". The nature of his death is never fully revealed. * This is the first training level where only one new gadget is introduced. * The "new prototype" that Leon is working on is the Briefcase Rocket Launcher. Going too close to it will cause it to explode * The fact that the cargo freighter is Finnish could be a link to the third assassination from The Assignment which takes place in Helsinki. * Using the dialogue option "I did my best under the circumstances" awards you an intelligence item. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions